


How Human Is Almost Human

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Sex, porn with a terrible plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well..” Rudy chuckled, “Says here that one emotion that tends to pull a DRN out of that problem is.. Well uh,” Rudy paused and John started to feel anxious, “lust.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Human Is Almost Human

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah, terrible plot.. and the chances of this even in the Almost Human world are slim to none. I just wanted to write smut and yeah, this is the best I could come up with. Please tell me what you think, and I always take prompts and stuff at my tumblr: doriandrn-0167
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yea.. Again I know the title sucks a bag of dicks but I am terrible at that part.. :P

Dorian had a little too much pep in his step. He stared a little too long, laughed a little too hard, and felt a little too much for John sometimes. Most nights when Dorian plugged in and went to sleep mode, John found himself sitting in Rudy’s lab with him, asking him a million questions about Dorian and how he felt. 

“So with a synthetic soul, he is really human? He can feel in all the ways we do?” John picked up a small bullet shaped object only to have it snatched from his hands by Rudy.

“Yes. He may not be able to express them in all the same ways, but he can feel everything a human can and maybe even more.” Rudy huffed at how impossible it was to get through John’s head. At first Rudy really enjoyed the company of his friend, but after a while he got tired of answering the same questions. 

“Well I think I’m gonna head out. I will be here a little late because of Dorian having that update. What time should it be done?” 

“I would say about Nine. Don’t leave Dorian hanging too long, he gets frustrated when you make him wait.” Rudy looked up from his microscope to give John a wave goodbye and sigh in relief that he would be able to get back to concentrating on his work. 

“I’ll make him wait as long as I want,” John started to laugh only to realize nothing he said was really that funny to Rudy. It would only be funny if Dorian were there to laugh with him, or make a smart remark. And maybe, Dorian wasn’t feeling too much for John’s liking, it was that he thought it was a processed reaction and not a feeling that just happened due to how he really felt. 

John thought the whole way home about whether Dorian’s feelings were honest and all his own, or whether he processed that something John said was supposed to be a joke, or an insult, or a sarcastic remark and produced an appropriate response. ‘Eh, what does it matter anyway,’ John would tell himself. He was constantly having a battle in his mind to either stop thinking about Dorian or to just think about Dorian more for his own pleasure. It was frustrating and emotionally tiring. 

When John woke up that morning he felt good for once. Having a full night’s sleep for the first time in a long time. He sat up in bed, attached his leg, and stretched before heading to the shower. John never knew how much better he would feel if he just finally gave in and jacked off. He was just so self-conscious that Dorian was continuing to scan his balls and that Dorian would know John still hadn’t gotten any except from his hand. He didn’t know why that bothered him so much, but he liked to put of the facade that he didn’t care in front of Dorian. But in those weak moments when he was so close to orgasming like last night, he could only think of Dorian and wanting to be open with him. Share his body and his feelings with him. It never lasted longer than that though and John was thankful. He could not be wanting his synthetic partner like that. 

John was surprisingly early to pick up Dorian and even more happy to see that Dorian was ready to go.

“Feel like a new man?” John joked with Dorian, nudging his side.

“Not really,” Dorian replied back in a serious tone. It took John off guard, and made him force a serious look on his own face. 

“So do we have any calls or should we head to the precinct, partner?” John thought he would try one more time to force Dorian to joke around with him like always. It was really ruining the mood just to look at Dorian’s stern face.

“Maldonado has put us on patrolling duty, so wherever you would like to drive is where we belong, John.” The way Dorian said John’s name it made him cringe. He needed to call Rudy to see what was wrong. As the phone rang through the speakers of the car, Rudy finally picked up breaking the awkward silence between Dorian and John.

“No John you cannot make Dorian shut up,” Rudy joked. Probably not the best time for that. 

“I am actually having the exact opposite problem. Dorian seems to be in a bad mood.” John glanced over at Dorian to see him staring blankly out the window. 

“Uh well let’s see,” Rudy paused and you could hear him pressing buttons and reading to himself, “well it says here that the update may screw with the DRN’s feelings a bit, but that once he experiences an extreme feeling, good or bad, he should be back to normal.” 

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” John started to raise his voice. Force Dorian to feel something, and not just feel it, but extremely experience that feeling. This was going to be a rough day. 

“I am surprised I am even questioning this, but have you tried to anger him?” Rudy asked.

“Of course, I try to anger him like it’s my duty.” John couldn’t help but chuckle and then look over to see Dorian still expressionless.

 

“Well we all know you aren’t funny.. And we would prefer not to make him cry as that may leave a lasting effect on his feelings toward you.. Hmm,” Rudy continued to read through what John assumed was a manual. “Oh uh, that’s.. interesting,” Rudy read over something that seemed to catch his attention, “But I don’t know, let me see if I can find something else.” 

 

“What is it? I am desperate,” John looked over to his partner in the passenger seat. He could barely tell if he was awake or not. 

 

“Well..” Rudy chuckled, “Says here that one emotion that tends to pull a DRN out of that problem is.. Well uh,” Rudy paused and John started to feel anxious, “lust.” John slammed on the breaks and had to steady his breathing.

 

“What?!” John couldn’t help but start to feel warm and couldn’t help but notice his dick twitch in his pants, “You mean I have to.. Arouse Dorian?” 

 

“Well according to this, not just arouse him.. But cause him to experience the whole nine yards, heh.” John looked over to Dorian once more and saw that Dorian was now staring at him with eyes that were similar to the lifeless ones of the MX and he started to shift in his seat feeling very uncomfortable.

 

“Is that the only way?” John asked nervously. He started staring at Dorian more and more, picturing him naked, picturing him moaning, hard, wanting John, and suddenly John hoped it was the only way.

 

“It kind of looks that way, buddy. I mean, we could always try to hook him up to the-“ 

 

“I’ll find a way to take care of it Rudy, thanks.” And with a click there phone call was over. After notifying Maldonado that Dorian was acting p after his upgrade and needed to be fixed, she gave them the rest of the day off and even joked about not needing them at all. It helped John laugh a little and ease up, which is exactly what he needed. 

 

The whole ride to John’s apartment he tried to picture every possible scenario as to what could happen. He tried to map out exactly how he would start the topic and how he would make Dorian feel. It was not what John ever pictured but the whole idea was kind of kinky and heroic in a weird way. Besides, no one would ever know. When he parked the car in his driveway, Dorian started looking around for the first time, only to quietly follow John into his house.

 

John decided it was best just to go straight to the bedroom to initiate the awkward sex that they were about to have. Maybe he wouldn’t even have to have sex. John only hoped he could get away with giving Dorian a hand job, but in the back of his head he knew he wanted to go the whole way. So did his dick. When John sat on his bed, he was surprised to see that Dorian sat down right beside him. 

 

“So Dorian,” John tried to play it cool, but could feel the sense of de ja vu, like it was high school all over again. John rested his hand on Dorian’s thigh and for the first time all day, a little bit of something touched Dorian’s eyes when he looked at John. John started to massage Dorian’s thigh and work his way up to his crotch. He had never been so nervous before in his life. He could swear the closer and closer got, the more Dorian would start to relax and that was already making up for the awkwardness. 

 

John slowly leaned in and kissed Dorian’s cheek. He only felt it appropriate to at least kiss the man before he grabbed his junk. John’s kisses left Dorian’s skin flashing blue, and the trail John was making as he moved from Dorian’s ear lobe to his lips was fascinating. When he finally reached Dorian’s lips he took a deep breath and just went for it. It only took a few seconds for Dorian to respond, and this time, when he opened his eyes to peak at Dorian, Dorian’s eyes were closed. John continued to kiss Dorian and when he finally needed air, he pulled back and started kissing down Dorian’s neck. 

As he made his way closer and closer to Dorian’s chest, he started to let his hand slide up the rest of Dorian’s leg and started palming Dorian’s twitching member. He never knew that having intimate relations with a bot would be so.. Human like. When Dorian finally let out a moan, John had never felt so accomplished in his life. To remove his eyes from Dorian’s tent growing in his pants, and his own growing problem, he finally saw the life in Dorian’s expression that he had missing. 

 

John didn’t know if he was supposed to stop, but out of selfishness and the fact that Rudy said Dorian had to experience an orgasm lead John to continue. He softly turned himself and crawled up on Dorian’s lap as their make out session became feverish. The more Dorian would feel, the more turned on John got. 

 

When John was finally such a horny, needy mess that he was grinding into Dorian’s crotch moaning loudly, he was never more relieved when Dorian finally took the reins and started to undo John’s pants. 

 

“You really want to?” John asked looking at Dorian. Dorian bit his lip and nodded his head yes as he started to take off his own clothing. John jumped up and started tearing his clothes off leaving them in a messy heap on the floor. When they were both naked, John couldn’t help but just stare at the beautiful masterpiece before him. All muscles and smooth skin, John could barely keep himself from kissing and marking every inch of Dorian’s skin right then and there. 

 

“Are you just going to stare, or are you going to come take care of this,” Dorian’s gaze shifted to the hard on he was sporting and for the first time, he actually spoke with emotion. 

 

“Oh I’ll take care of you alright,” John quickly crawled back on top of Dorian, grinding their groins together, as he kissed and bit and licked Dorian’s chest. “Do I need to-“ It was as if Dorian already knew what he was going to ask.

 

“Feel for yourself,” Dorian took one of John’s hands and guided it to his perfect round ass, letting his fingers touch Dorian’s pre lubricated entrance. John and Dorian moaned at the same time. 

 

“Oh God yes,” John sat up and more easily than he thought adjusted Dorian so that he was kneeling in between his legs. “Will this hurt you?” John asked as he started to finger Dorian’s tight hole. 

 

“No,” Dorian moaned out as John’s finger finally entered him. He started squirming completely under John’s control and John liked it. He always wanted to feel in control of Dorian but always felt it was the other way around. So to see Dorian spread beneath him, a hot mess ready to take anything John wanted to give to him, had John almost over the edge. 

 

“Alright then,” John removed his now wet fingers and started to line his throbbing cock up with Dorian’s entrance. As he entered, John had never felt something so tight, and had to pause to keep from cuming. Dorian moaned as John slowly pushed the whole way inside him and John couldn’t help but notice how it seemed it felt too natural to be doing this with Dorian. 

 

He let his thoughts slip away, though, as he concentrated on moving in and out of the squirming, needy man beneath him. “You are so beautiful,” John accidently let slip. Dorian only opened his eyes and smiled at John, reaching around the back of his neck.

 

“Come here,” Dorian pulled lightly on John to bring their lips together. “You too, hot stuff,” Dorian chuckled as John started to pick up the pace of his thrust. There intimate moment was over when John found Dorian’s prostate, which shocked him that he had one, and turned their love making session into feverish, hot, sweaty sex. Their moans grew louder and louder as they both got closer and closer to the edge. John knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he grabbed Dorian’s hard cock, wanting him to come first. 

“Gah- JOHN!” Dorian yelled out as he came, tightening around John and quickly sending him over the edge calling Dorian’s name similar to the way he had just the night before. John collapsed on top of Dorian, quickly finding how out of practice and out of shape he was. He slowly pulled out of Dorian and started kissing his neck as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

 

“Feel better?” John asked, leaning on his elbows to get a full view of Dorian’s face. 

 

“I will be once I have this memory erased,” Dorian joked and started laughing. John laughed as well and hit Dorian across the arm. It was good to have the old Dorian back. 

 

“So, why sex?” Dorian asked as John rolled off him and laid beside him on the bed. 

 

“Rudy said it was the only way.” Dorian’s face lit up as he was clearly searching for something. 

 

“Are you sure? The manual states here that there are a multitude of emotions that could have caused the glitch in my upgrade to stop.” John’s face turned red with a mix of embarrassment and anger as Dorian gave him a teasing questioning look.

“That bastard,” John sat up quickly, his face quickly turning red. 

 

“Oh calm down,” Dorian laughed and pulled John back beside him. “I liked this way the best, anyhow.” John’s embarrassment subsided and turned back into bliss as Dorian wrapped his arms around John and kissed his forehead. “So what are we going to do with the rest of the day off, John?” 

“Well I don’t know, but we could do this again,” John looked at Dorian, only to see an approving look. 

“Seems like a plan.” 

As John spent the day with Dorian making love and enjoying their time learning each others bodies, John realized Dorian could feel, and that his feelings were honest and true and that is all John could ever ask for.


End file.
